Behind the Mask
by wildthingren
Summary: Levi is the rich popular guy with girl's swooning over him at school, but out of school he's apart of the Yukaza. He's the heir to the one of the richest and dangerous families in Japan. One night, he comes across Eren and his sister and Levi will go to deep measures to keep his secret safe. (Levi X Eren)


_I couldn't wait to publish something like this. I looovvveee Levi X Eren, they are my OTP._

 _Enjoy the sweet Yaoi~_

* * *

 **| prologue |**

* * *

Below the Capital City, Sina, there is a another city below it. This one doesn't have all the tall buildings and the sound of car horns. The underground is filled with gangsters, mafia bosses, and the black market.

Levi Ackerman, was one of the strongest of the underground until he was sought out by Kenny Ackerman. The rich man adopted him because his mother Kuchel died of cancer. His father is nowhere to be found and was claimed dead ten years after his birth.

He entered middle school an instantly became the popular guy. Girls swoon over him like no tomorrow.

When he was small he was often teased in the underground. The kids learned quick to not mess with the boy.

As he grew older, his height started increasing and he became taller than the boys who teased him. Levi knew that he was capable of beating and controlling anyone he want because of his wealth. He was the heir of Kenny Ackerman's Yukaza.

No one in school really knows he's apart of the Yukaza, they just know he's rich and good looking. He didn't have to worry about high school drama at all, except the annoying brats around him.

As for Eren, he was the son of a Doctor. He also didn't have to worry about money. Eren is a stubborn kid who tends to get angry a lot. In middle school, he had a best friend, Armin Arlert. He didn't meet Mikasa until later. His parents decided to adopt her from an orphanage because his dad was close friends with her dead parents. Mikasa was very distant moving in at first, but when she met Eren a sudden feeling of warmth warmed her broken soul.

In middle school, the two were inseparable until Mikasa's skills were always better than Eren. He always got mad at her for being better than him. Mikasa couldn't help it, she was perfect. The night she killed those men, she could do anything. Like something inside her woke up.

Eren parents were good people. It's a shame all the good people are always killed. Carla was killed by the mafia organization Titan. Doctor Jeager was never seen after that. Their son left middle school and Mikasa was returned to Shiganshina Orphanage. Since Eren had nobody else to take him in, he went to the same place his adopted sister was. Something inside Eren's heart died, hope and trust... He didn't want to look forward to the future. The poor thing couldn't handle the reality where he had no parents, and he didn't think anyone could help  
him through it. _But_ She was the only one who could relate to him. Their bond formed into a sibling relationship.

Mikasa's adopted brother returned to school in his high school years. He was the new student. In the high school Mikasa and him went to was interlinked with other high schools. Which brought the big group of friends together(104th trainee squad). His depression seemed to disappear.

His upperclassmen never really talked to their group. Except Levi when he insulted them with their poor cleaning. One time after school all the first year student all got in trouble with the 2nd years. It all started with a food fight.

Sasha was eating her snickers when Yamir snatched it out of her hand throwing it behind herself calling Sasha fat. The snickers bar hit Oulu in the back of the head. Then he threw some food and it went on. The principal ordered them to clean the whole cafeteria. Levi was the one of made them clean it like five times. Well, nobody never really went against him.

Eren couldn't help but notice his authority. His upperclassmen was strict with cleaning and was rich. Like Mikasa felt when she met Eren, a warm feeling clouded his heart when looking at him. Except him and Levi were in two different worlds. Eren was an orphan and he was the heir to the most wealthiest families in Japan.

There was no chance of them two becoming friends.

One night, Eren and Mikasa snuck out of the orphanage to go to the arcade. When taking a short cut through a long alley, they both came across a gunshot. A sturdy figure of a man was pointing a handgun at a lifeless figure slumped against a wall. Eren charged at the figure.

"Bastard!" He shouted. "How could you kill someone?!"

The figure grabbed Eren's arm and swung it to the left sending Eren into a wall. Mikasa growled under her breath.

"Relax, stupid brat, I didn't fucking kill the lunatic," a familiar voice assured. "I shot the bastard in the shoulder, happy?"  
Eren's face dropped. "You still shot someone!"

Levi recognized the student, Eren. The wealthy boy put his foot on Eren's fce smashing him back on the ground."Don't get in my business before I shoot you too."

Mikasa was already at Levi casually kicking him, but he already predicted her move. He planned on taking her out from behind, but she intercepted by gripping his wrist. Levi twisted her leg and she didn't cry in pain. He raised an eyebrow.

The girl was about to punch his face.

"Touch me and I'll have him killed," Levi threatened, pointing the gun at Eren's forehead.

The brunette sat on the ground starting at the gun like a damsel in distress.

Mikasa instantly backed away. "You wouldn't kill our classmate, would you _Levi_ ?"

The man in the suit clicked his tongue. "No. I don't have a fucking reason too."

Eren gripped the gun shoving it away from his forehead. "Don't touch her," he angrily barked.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Not even a minute ago you were starting at my gun like some damsel idiot."

Eren furrowed his brows and Levi continued to point the gun on the boys head. He leaned his face into his making Eren back his up a bit. A slight blush form on his cheeks. _T-to close!_

Levi glared at the boy. "If I ever find you telling other people about my shit or what happened tonight. Then I will have a reason to kill _you_."

Mikasa made eye contact after their starring contest. They both nodded at each other.

Levi let them two get away, but will be watching them _very_ close in school. He simply wasn't going to let a few brats spoil his secret life out of school.


End file.
